Broken Toy
by AlekFoxx
Summary: A songfic to Keane's Broken Toy. Ten/Rose.


A/N: Songfic to Keane's Broken Toy. Wow, uh, I'm sorry it's not that great...

The entire reason why they were back in London was because Rose hadn't been feeling well. A kind of sickness that the lonely God felt. She just wanted to see Jackie, sure, but being a man who had no one left, he wasn't about to refuse her that. The Doctor stood outside the entrance to the flat, dressed in pajamas and a dressing gown over those, leaned on the balcony, staring over it, out into the sky. He hummed a soft tune, both brows raised just slightly.

"Doctor…?" Rose asked softly as she opened the door. The Time Lord spun on his heel in a sharp pivot, gown billowing just slightly.

"Hello, Rose," he replied with his usual crooked smile. He leaned down slightly and looked at her as she moved towards the balcony to stand beside him. She let out a sigh and the man's brow creased, his smile soon shifting to a frown. He pivoted again and leaned on the wooden rail, looking up. "What seems to be wrong?" His voice was soft, though curious no less.

"I… What's it like?"

"What's what like? … Elaborate." The Doctor casually rose both brows.

"Being the very last Time Lord…"

"It…" The Doctor's brow creased as he looked back to the stars. He then laughed, his head bobbing slightly as he turned around, stretching his legs out before himself and propping himself against the banister. He looked at his toes, sighing.

"It can get lonely. But I've come to expect that." He looked at her, smiling softly. "We've been here for about a week. Would you say you're up to traveling again here soon?" Rose beamed, perking up. She nodded.

"But where to this time?"

The Doctor inhaled deeply before turning and looking over the balcony, pointing an extended arm and long digit off to the right. The girl put her temple against his arm, eyes gazing out. She looked at him and nodded. She hugged his arm before pulling him back inside. He moved with her, rubbing his eyes. Just a simple rest.

"Mind if I sleep next to you tonight?" Rose looked to the Doctor, both brows gently risen out out of curiosity. The man looked up, lips thinnning slightly, cheeks puffing out a little. He made a sound that sounded like he was going to tell her yes, he did mind, but he quickly snapped his head to look at her and cocked a grin.

"Not in the least bit, Rose! You know I wouldn't mind that…"

They'd both headed off to Rose's room. The Time Lord shed himself of his dressing gown, hanging it before stepping to the bed, laying beside his companion with his hands folded across his chest. He hummed softly again, staring up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes, waiting for Rose to roll over and ask him another question. That was the mood she seemed to be in. Though curiosity wasn't so bad…

Though some time had past before the girl actually had. She rolled over and looked at the Doctor, who merely turned his head and raised both brows, smirking just slightly.  
"Was that a straight answer? Outside…?" Her brow creased as she looked at the intelligent man.

"As straight as information that you didn't know goes. But even that bit, I know you know. I think you know because it's old news."

"… Well then let me ask you something else…"

"Shoot."

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

The Doctor's brows rose before his forehead wrinkled. Soon, he nodded his head, "well yeah, I believe I have. But the people you love are hard to find… Look at them. Some of them are stranger than I am, stranger than some of the strangest adventures I've been on in my time." He chuckled softly, looking to the girl, who nodded slightly. She shifted, sitting up with her back against the headboard, eyes gazing up at the ceiling. She wondered to herself what it would be like to be the last of her kind. That was terrifying. Was that why he was so kind? At least, to her and people who didn't threaten him.

"I think… If I were in your shoes, I would be kind… Like your type of kind though. Distant kind…" She slipped an arm under her pillow after she finished talking, eyes gazing at the man, to see if he had any reaction to that. After a couple of minutes, the Time Lord looked down at her.

"I look after you. You know that, right…? Come rain, come shine. I always will, Rose Tyler," he said. He moved an arm and wiggled it between her neck and the pillow, hugging her close. The girl nuzzled his shoulder delicately, brows furrowed.

"But what good will it do when you leave?"

"I'll still watch over you. I might not visit, if your life is moved on. But I'll watch."

"How much longer until I leave, would you say?"

"Oh, I don't know. Could be weeks. Months, years even. It all depends on when it seems to be the right time."

By now, Rose had moved so her chin rested on the Doctor's chest, the two of them looking dead on at each other. She smiled a little.

"I want to try to stay another season… Summer is coming up soon. I wonder if Summer would be any better with you in this sorry land," she uttered quietly.  
"Then don't dust off your gun without reason."

Rose let out a soft sigh and cuddled against the Time Lord, listening to one of those strong heart beats. She closed her eyes, shifting slightly to feel the Doctor's hand on her shoulder squeeze slightly.

"You know, you've grown up a lot since we've met," that Scottish tone rang gently as the alien spoke. "We're both older now. Not only that, but we've seemed to grow rather attached to one another…"

"Mm… I guess you're right… But who says the river can't leave it's waters?"  
"Oh? Well, who says you walk in a line?"

Rose's brows quirked a bit and she looked back up at him, "who says the city can't change it's borders?"

The Doctor chuckled softly, shaking his head. "No one. Sleep, Rose. We'd be getting up early, I hope." He gave her forehead an affectionate nuzzle before pressing a soft kiss to her hairline. She sighed and wrapped an arm around him.

"Good night, Doctor…"

"G'night, Rose," he replied with a smile to his tone. It didn't take long before he felt her relax against him. He looked towards the window. "But who says you're mine…?" He shook his head slightly, closing his eyes as he pressed his mouth to the top of her head. He looked at her after a little bit and smiled.

"I guess I'm a toy that is broken…"


End file.
